Little Miss Twins
Little Miss Twins is the fifteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Twins is the fifteenth book in the Little Miss series. Little Miss Twins do everything in pairs, and say things twice. They live in Twoland where they are visited by Mr. Nosey. The Little Miss Twins were inspired by Roger Hargreaves twin daughters, Ameilia and Sophie. 'About Them' Color:(Both) Yellow Shape:(Both) Round Gender:(Both) Female Family:They are identical twin sisters Job:Interacting each other Features:Blue bows Species:Little Misses Likes:Each other Dislikes:Being seperated Friends:Each Other and Mr. Nosey Rivals:Unknown Release date:1984 Interests:Each other Trivia Counterpart(s): * The Dee Dee Twins (Batman Beyond, Return Of The Joker. Both Pairs Are Twins). * Kat and Ana (WarioWare, Nintendo, both pairs are twins), * Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers, both pairs are twins), * Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid, both pairs are twins), * Lem and Ada (Strawberry Shortcake, both pairs are twins), * Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series, both pairs are twins), * Turny and Burny (The Uglydoll Show, both pairs are twins), * Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell (Sister, Sister, both pairs are twins), * Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons, both pairs are twins), * Tara and Tamara (Pinky and Perky, both twins), * The Grady Twins (The Shining, both pairs are twins), * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland, both pairs are twins), * Tuffnut and Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon, both pairs are twins), * Bill & Ben (Thomas the Tank Engine. Both Pairs Are Twins & They Are All Yellow). * Annie & Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie & Clarabel are related and look similar, just like Miss Twins). (It Is Unknown If Annie & Clarabel Are Actually Twins Or Not), * Hugs and Tugs (Care Bears both pairs are siblings), * Molly and Polly (Pigeon Street, both pairs are twins) * Milkweed and Tumbleweed (My Little Pony, both pairs are yellow and twins) * Ami and Mami (Idolmaster, they are twins) * Chip and Dale (Disney, both pairs are twins). * The Exorsisters (Transelvanian pet shop, both pairs are twins) * Donald and Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine, both pairs are twins) * Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter, both pairs are twins) * Koume and Kotake (The Legend of Zelda, both pairs are twins) * Twin (Bubble tanks 1 and 2, both pairs are twins) * Megan and Kimberley (Trapped!: Ever After Episode 2, both pairs are twins, Alas Megan was trapped on floor three in the game Scallywag Wood while Kimberley escaped the tower with key of freedom, but Little Miss Twins always stayed together) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Double'' (French) *Οι Κυρίες Διδυμούλες (Greek) *雙胞胎小姐 (Taiwan) *쌍둥이양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Happy (Mentioned, but not seen) *Mrs. Twoslice *Pair of policemen *Mr. Doublechop *Mr. Doublechin Title character other appearances . They appear in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. They appear in the backround in a scene in an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos. *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty.(TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Little Miss Category:Book series Category:No Hair Category:Characters with bows